bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
White Bomber Returns
"White Bomber Returns" is the sixteenth episode, airing on January 15, 2003.http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/bomberman/story.html Synopsis Plot Last episode, Momo was wishing White Bomber good luck as he heads inside the training tower. At the Schumulvault, Mujoe reports to Bagura that the Jetters are no longer a threat without White Bomber. Bagura gives Mujoe a medal, but Flame Bomber is the one who is really doing all the work. But back at the training tower White Bomber passes the tests thrown his way, and moves on to the finals. He has to fight Momo, but is totally confident he can kick her butt. They start with a fight with words, but out of nowhere, Momo chucks a bomb and nails White Bomber. White Bomber retaliates, but the bomb goes right through Momo. White Bomber gets tired and Momo says its because White Bomber is weaker than normal. White Bomber finally understands that nothing really changed after he got the bomb star, and Momo explains that he still needs to train or the bomb star is useless. White Bomber accepts that he neglected his training and the bomb star accepts him now as worthy. White Bomber then plans on going back to the Jetters. So at another planet, Mujoe and Flame Bomber yet again, steal a unique chair made of bones. Eww who would want to sit in THAT. Anyway, the Jetters stop them and for once Birdy helps out. He says that he alone will deal with Flame Bomber, but a silhouette appears and everyone thinks it is Mighty. But its WhiteBomber and he challenges Flame Bomber, but for some reason this makes Birdy really mad. So the battle stage appears and Shout is worried but Birdy comforts her even though he was mad like two seconds ago. Flame Bomber starts off the fight with a fire meteor and a ton of meteors come crashing down and the TV screen covers with explosion. We can't see what happens, but apparently Birdy can and he says not bad to whatever White Bomber did. White Bomber ends up okay, and Flame Bomber is shocked and starts to prepare a flame fire bomb, but White Bomber already has a new burning fire bomb ready and he hits Flame Bomber. Booooooom! White Bomber wins! Flame Bomber got turned back into the dragon police from Charabom planet and they start to chase Mujoe again because they think he is Achou. Later everyone returns to Jetters planet. Shout and White Bomber are outside the ramen shop and White Bomber explains that he wanted to be like his brother and that he loves being a bomberman. He asks Shout to reinstate him and Birdy asks "What will it be leader?" Bongo and Gangu also show up and want to know too. Shout tries to act all pro leaderlike, so she reinstates him. Rui comes out and White Bomber and Rui have an emotional reunion and all the Jetters are back together again. References Category:Bomberman Jetters Category:Bomberman Jetters Episodes